Unhappily His
by hazelprincesse
Summary: 16-year old Lily Evans has just been informed that her parents have arranged for her to marry her most hated enemy James Potter upon her graduation from Hogwarts! Will she fall in love with her dashing fiance...or will she remain unhappily his forever?
1. I don't wanna you can't make me!

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize the names, I don't own it. J.K. Rowling probably does…but all you smart people knew that already! 

**Chapter 1**: I don't wanna you can't make me!

     I shook my auburn hair out, watching the thick waves fall down my back and shimmer slightly in the candlelight that illuminated my spacious room. Taking a silver brush off the vanity I was sitting in front of, I brushed the tangles out of my mane of hair like I did every night. As I brushed, I let my thoughts tumble about. Today was rather a shocking day. It had been the day of the ball celebrating my parents' wedding anniversary. It was there that they announced that, after extensive discussions with the Potter family, they had arranged for me to wed that dreadful Potter boy, James, when I turned eighteen. They had beamed with pride that, through this evil marriage, the two most powerful wizarding families would unite as one. They had expected me to accept my fate calmly and politely, so they were rather shocked when I had stomped my foot, crossed my arms, and said I wouldn't marry him. The crowd of well-to-do wizards and witches had gasped, and my father had told them that I was just shocked and didn't know what I was saying. Then, he sent me to my room and left the house elf, Trobby, to guard my door and not let me out all night. I had accepted this punishment like my parents wished I had accepted my marriage, calmly and politely. I had gone up to my room, changed out of my sleeveless pale green organza-and-silk dress and into my long fitted cap sleeved white cotton nightgown, unpinned the braided coronet my mother had arranged my long auburn hair into, and begun brushing it. That's where I was now; brushing my waves of hair and pondering what in the world I was going to do about my marriage. 

     "Lillian Marie Evans, get down here this instant!!" I sighed and placed my brush on the mahogany vanity.  I knew that bellow anywhere; my father had, on more than one occasion, used it towards me. 

     "Be right now, Dad!" I answered back, slipping my arms into my favorite pale blue embroidered dressing gown. I went downstairs calmly, immediately seeing my dark-haired father standing in the doorway of his study waiting for me. 

     "Come in and sit down, Lillian." Dad's calm voice told me he was majorly angry, but I didn't care. I had made him mad before, and I didn't care. I was what Dad called a rebel; in all honesty, I just had a lot of spunk, spirit, and energy. At school, this wasn't as much of a curse as it was at home. I was allowed to have some fun and had multiple outlets in which to dispense my energy at school. At home, however, my parents kept me cooped up like a prisoner, making me go insane with boredom and pent-up energy. My outlet for this energy was rule-breaking and rebelling against my parents. It was just a way to get my energy out, but it drove my parents insane. They yelled, cried, questioned, quarreled, and did everything in their power to make me stop. They didn't understand that all they had to do was let me have some freedom and I would stop. Oh well, their loss.

     "I said, come in and sit down, Lillian." I realized I was standing on the staircase doing nothing. I walked down the stairs, across the wood plank floor, past my father, and into his study. Sitting in chairs behind the desk on either side of my father's large leather chair were Mr. Potter and my arch nemesis, James Potter. James and I had despised each other since first year at Hogwarts (the wizarding school we both attended) when James and his friends (Sirius Black and Remus Lupin) had dumped a cauldron of pumpkin juice over mine and my two best friends' (Lena Cinders and Molly Thistle) heads and we had retaliated by locking them in the girls' lavatory and telling Professor McGonagall they had gone in there to spy on the girls. Ever since, the six of us had been at war with each other, tossing insults and pranks at each other to the point of exasperation for most of the teachers and a good many students at Hogwarts. Despite this, we were by far the most popular students at Hogwarts. 

     "Sit, Lillian. We four need to talk." I sat down at the chair on the other side of the desk. James was leering at me in a grotesque, sickening way, as if he thought I was a prize he had just won.  I tossed my ruby mane and looked at my father.

     "What is it that we need to talk about, Daddy? I won't marry James and you can't make me." I said smoothly. 

     "You will marry James as soon as you graduate from Hogwarts and that's final." My father's green eyes, almost identical to mine, sparked. My own glittered defiantly.

     "I'm not some little pawn you can push around, Daddy." I spat the last word out coldly. "I don't have to do as you command, and I never will. Good night." I rose and before anyone could stop me, returned to my room. 

    "Don't let anyone in my room, Trobby. Not a soul." I instructed the house elf, clad in a freshly cleaned and pressed blue cotton toga. He bowed so long his round squishy nose touched the floor and his floppy bat-like ears folded over his face. That was his sign that he could do this.  "Thanks, Trobby. See you in the morning." I opened my door, shut it, and locked the Muggle lock on it. I trusted Trobby but not my father. He would tell the elf to ignore my orders and would get in here. I knew a flimsy Muggle lock wouldn't hold him back either, so I picked up my wand and locked the door with magic. That done, I slipped out of my dressing gown and climbed into my large bed, shutting the heavy curtains surrounding the bed and climbing under the white sheets and emerald mink quilt. Sleep claimed me quickly, and held me until late into the morning the next day.

**A/N:** Well, I know the chappie ended kinda abrupt but I already wrote this and it just ended up separating best right there. Review if you like it, but try to keep the reviews nice!! I'll try to post more soon. Laters!!


	2. An Unexpected Spy

Disclaimer: See chappie 1.

A/N: Thanks to all that reviewed!! *Gives all her reviewers a great big hug* Y'all made me want to update and fast….my muse worked double-time to get this chappie up. Enjoy and remember…reviews are always appreciated as long as they're constructive and not mean! Laters!! 

Chapter 2: An Unexpected Spy

When I finally woke up, it was to sunshine streaming through the gaps in my curtains. I sat up in bed and stretched my arms over my head. Smiling, I climbed out of bed and did a few quick stretches before crossing my room and stepping into my adjoining bathroom. Showering quickly, I wrapped myself in a terry cloth robe, dried my locks with a drying charm I had learned a long time ago, and went into my room. Changing into a black halter bikini, a pair of boot-cut jeans, black riding boots, and a light sweatshirt jacket, I raced downstairs. A swift stop at the kitchens to pick up a picnic basket of food and I was ready to go. 

     "Lily, we need to…" My father tried to stop me as I strode back upstairs from the basement kitchens, but I walked out the front door without a backwards glance. I went to the stables, where my stallion Damian was kept. I saddled and bridled him, tying on a rolled-up towel and my picnic basket. Then, I swung onto the tall black stallion's back and rode off. The forest around my house was expansive and thick, full of surprises. I knew it well, though, and rode through it like a master. My destination was the river that flowed through the forest, and I got there quickly. The June weather was perfect for a swim in the cool water, and it would refresh my mind and spirit.  I stopped Damian at the edge of the river, swung off his back, and looped his reins over his head so that he could graze while I swam. I placed my jacket, jeans, and boots on a low branch of the large oak tree that grew near the river and jumped into the cool water. As I resurfaced pushing my wet hair back, a voice near the river caught my attention.

     "Come here alone to swim? Not very smart, Lily." James was standing on the riverbank, leaning up against the oak tree. He wore a smug smile on his face and looked quite pleased with himself.

     "How dare you spy on me!!" I gasped, outraged. 

     "It's not like you're skinny-dipping."

     "Would that have stopped you from spying?" I asked, climbing out of the river and toweling off. 

     "What do you think?" James said. I glared at him and wrapped my body in the towel. "After all, I will see you nude at one point or another. You are going to be my wife, you know." 

     "In your dreams, Potter. I have no intention of marrying you." I said, retrieving my picnic basket. Sitting under the shade of the oak tree, I bewitched a blanket to me and spread my food out on it. Fried chicken, soft cinnamon apples, potato salad, cornbread, and chocolate chip cookies were all there along with a pitcher of pink lemonade. 

     "You may not have any intentions, but I have made a promise to your father and mine to wed you and I never go back on a promise." James had walked over to the edge of my blanket and was standing there staring down at me. I busied myself with my food to escape that annoying stare of his.

     "How noble of you, James." I said sarcastically. 

     "Thank you, m'dear." He ignored my sarcasm. 

     "Listen, Potter…I don't care what backwards belief my father has about marriage, I intend to fall in love before I wed. And I'm not going to fall in love with you." 

     "Yes, you will! I refuse to have a wife that doesn't love me!" James' tone was laced with fury. I flew to my feet, furious myself. 

     "Then marry someone else! I'm not going to love you and you can't make me!" A dangerous glint lit up James' sapphire blue eyes.

     "I can't make you, huh? Is that what you're saying, I can't make you love me?"

     "Yep, that's what I'm saying." James started to inch dangerously closer to me. Instinct made me inch backwards.

     "Well, I think I can. Want me to show you how?" I had backed up so far that I had run into the tree trunk. James placed one hand on either side of my shoulders on the rough bark of the trunk, in essence trapping me under him.

     "Not really, no." My voice quivered just a teeny-tiny bit, and James chuckled and pushed some of my wet red hair back. 

     "I'll do this." He said, ignoring my previous comment and kissing my lips in a sweet, passionate kiss that knocked my senses for such a loop that I was forced to cling to him to keep my balance. Before I knew what I was doing, I was kissing him back just as sweet and passionately. He pulled back after a few moments of me kissing back. As I regained my senses and looked at James' teasing eyes and knowing smile, I realized what I had just done. 

     "See? It's that easy. A few more of those kisses and you'll be head over heels for me." I never knew someone that could have me in heaven one moment and seeing red the next, but James could. 

     "You SCOUNDREL!!" I yelled, pulling my hand back and slapping him hard, the sound breaking the silence in the forest and scaring some of the birds out of their nests. Then, with anger still coursing in my veins, I leapt onto Damian's back and rode off at a fast gallop. 

     "Lily, COME BACK!!" I could hear James' plea but I urged Damian into a faster gallop, urging him deeper into the forest. My thoughts were tumbling in a never-ending storm in my head, and I was so caught up in them I didn't notice the storm clouds rolling in overhead. A loud clap of thunder jerked me back to attention, and as another clap of thunder accompanied this time by a jagged flash of lightning sounded, Damian slowed and began to skitter. 

     "Whoa, whoa Damian. It's okay, boy." I tried to soothe my horse, who was now skittering wildly his brown eyes flashing with terror. I knew Damian was frightened of thunder, the only thing my brave stallion was scared of. Another slap of thunder made Damian begin to rear up on his back legs. I struggled to keep my seat, but another roar of thunder unseated me from Damian's back. The last thing I remember was hitting my head on the hard and unyielding ground before my entire world went black. 


	3. The Cabin in the Woods

Disclaimer: See chappie 1

A/N: I am SO SORRY that I haven't updated in forever. I got so busy with school and then got major writer's block and finally when I thought I was just gonna give up and never write again, inspiration struck! I should think that more often, huh? Anyways, onto the chappie!

Chapter 3: The Cabin in the Woods

I groaned, feeling like an army of baby hippogriffs were tap-dancing on my brain. My vision had that fuzzy edge you get when you've just woke up and you're still half-asleep, every muscle in my body was sore, and I was cushioned on what felt like a bed. My vision slowly cleared and I could finally see that I was indeed on a bed, but not in my room. I had no clue where I was, how I got there, or why I felt like hell. I started to move a little, trying to see my surroundings, before pain and a voice stopped me. 

     "Hey, hey.....looks like the princess finally decided to wake up." That voice… I recognized it.  It was James Potter. Looking, I spotted my messy-haired fiancé (and I say that word with utter disdain) was sitting in a chair at the kitchen table across from me.

   "Potter." I grumbled.  

   "The one and only." He said, with a small smirk. "Nice to see you remember me."

   "Despite strenuous efforts not to." I said, my usual fiery spirit tone down a little due to the fact I felt like hell. James chuckled.

   "Well, at least the fall didn't have an effect on your sense of humor." When James said fall, everything I was trying to remember came back to me in a flash: Damian got scared by the storm I could now hear raging outside and had chucked me from his back. "I was waiting for you to wake up ever since I carried you into this cabin so that you and I could have a little chat. But potion first." James got up from his chair and walked over to my bed with a goblet in his hand. "Sit up a little so you can drink this." I did as bidden (only because I knew the potion would make me feel better) and James poured some of the vile-tasting liquid down my throat. I sputtered and coughed a little, but it was worth the icky taste. My headache was now gone and the soreness on my arms, legs, and back lessened.      "Better." I nodded. "Good. Now explain why you rode off and how you ended up on the ground completely unconscious." I told my story, avoiding the first part of James' question. My betrothed took his place at the kitchen table once again as I told my tale, waiting until I had finished talking to comment. 

   "That explains how you ended up on the ground unconscious….but not why you rode off in the first place." 

   "I should think that was quite obvious, Potter." I hissed. 

   "Ah… of course. Let me guess: you liked me kissing you and were angry at yourself for liking it. Is that pretty much correct?" That was correct but I was not going to let James know that.

   "Not even close. I was furious at you for kissing me and the thought of being within 50 feet of you revolted me so much I had to get away before I vomited." James' eyes flashed with anger tinged with humor. 

   "You can't lie to save your life, Evans. You know the truth and so do I. Let's stop denying what's between us." He said coarsely. 

   "The only thing that will ever be between us, Potter, is hatred." I climbed out of bed, put on the boots James had evidently removed from my feet, and crossed the room heading straight for the door.

   "Where are you going?" James asked. 

   "Away from you." I hissed, speaking to the door instead of turning around and speaking directly to my foe. 

   "Don't touch the doorknob. You'll regret it." James said in an all-knowing voice.

   "Don't tell me what to do!" I said furiously, reaching for the doorknob. Just as my hand was about to make contact with it, though, a bolt of something shot from the doorknob and scalded my palm. 

   "OUCH!!" I yelped, looking at the red mark across my palm. 

   "I told you not to touch the doorknob." He taunted. I turned around and glared at the tousle-haired young man sitting with his feet propped up on the kitchen table and his chair balancing on two legs. 

   "I know, you told me I'd regret it. You neglected to mention that the doorknob would send a bolt of something across my palm!" I said angrily.

   "Next time I'll be clearer. Come here and let me see how bad it is." I didn't feel like following any more orders from James or anybody, but my palm stung horribly so I went over to James' side and held it out for him to see. He took his feet off the table, put his chair on all four legs, and turned it so he was facing me with his left side closest to the table. He took my hand, palm up, in his right hand, and traced the mark with the thumb of his left hand. 

   "It's not too bad. A little healing ointment, some gauze, and a couple of days and it should be back to normal." With that being said, James dipped the fingers of his left hand into a small bowl of something on the table. I guessed this was the healing ointment James had mentioned. "Okay, this will sting a bit." As he applied the clear gel-like stuff to my burn, I winced in pain. The healing junk doubled the pain the burn was already causing me. With only a quick concern-filled look at me, James wrapped my palm in gauze and secured it with medical tape.

   "Why did the doorknob burn me?" I asked as James released my hand. I took a seat in the chair across from him, trying to put distance between us. 

   "Because there's a spell on this cabin. It will burn anyone that tries to exit it." 

   "YOU PUT AN IMPRISONING CHARM ON THE CABIN?!?!?" I all but bellowed.

   "Not me, your parents. I contacted them by owl after we arrived here and they came down here maybe an hour before you woke up. They dropped off food and clothes for us, and explained that staying imprisoned in this cabin would strengthen our relationship."

   "We don't HAVE a relationship!" I said exasperated.

   "Well, this will give us time to establish one won't it?" James said. I ignored him.

   "How long does the spell last?" I asked, trying to change the topic.

   "Until your parents decide to remove it. I'm guessing when school is about to start." I was flabbergasted. 

   "But that's a month away!" I wailed.

   "Sorry, princess, but that spell won't go away until your parents decide to take it away. You might as well live with it." I scowled. 

   "Do we actually have to get along?" I asked. 

   "Unless you'd rather fight for a month." I contemplated this. 

   "Although both sound tempting, I would like my last month of summer to be somewhat enjoyable. So….I guess I'll try to get along with you, Potter." 

   "You don't have to sound so excited, Evans." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Very mature." 

   "Oh, shut up." I said, grumpy. "So should we shake hands to seal the deal?" 

   "Yeah, sure." James stuck his hand out, and I shook it. As I tried to release my hand from James', he held fast to it.

   "Potter, let go of my hand." 

   "No." 

   "Potter, I'm warning you…let go of my hand." 

   "Or what? You'll hex me? Won't that be kind of hard when I have a firm grip on your wand hand?" 

   "I will find a way to hex you, with or without my wand hand. My father made sure I was well-trained in self-defense." I said, still struggling to get my hand free.

   "Well, then, I'll just have to make sure you can't hurt me." With that, James grabbed me around the knees, flung me over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes, and started to carry me around the small cabin.

   "Potter….POTTER put ME down!!!" 

   "You really want me to put you down?" 

   "Yes!!" 

   "Are you sure?" 

   "YES!!" 

   "Okay."  Quite unceremoniously, James flipped me over his shoulder and onto the plank floor. 

   "That wasn't what I meant, Potter, and you know it." I said, sitting up and rubbing my sore behind. 

   "You said and I quote 'put me down'. You didn't say where." 

   "Next time I'll be clearer." I tossed his earlier words back at him.

   "But seriously, are you okay?" James asked, all concerned, as he bent down to check on me. I grabbed his arm and yanked him down onto the floor next to me. 

   "Now I am." I laughed.

   "Oh, you are going to pay for that Evans!!" As James looked at me with evil intentions in his eyes, I gave a yelp of fright and took off. James chased me all around the cabin: around the kitchen table, over the bed, darting into the bathroom and back out, every square inch of that tiny cabin was covered by our chase. James grabbed me as I was scampering around the couch, wrapping his strong arms around me and pinning my own arms tightly to my sides. 

   "Surrender, Evans." James whispered in my ear.

   "No way, Potter." I said. James spun me around so that I now faced him, and re-pinned my arms to my sides with his own arms. 

   "Are you sure about that?" He asked. 

   "Y...yes." I said, not so sure at all. James smirked at my uncertainty and drew me close to him. 

   "Then I'll just have to make you surrender." As James' mouth descended onto mine, only one thought crossed my mind.

_   "Here we go again!" _


End file.
